Evil Blossom
by Royal Snake
Summary: When nothing else works, evil becomes HER. (Post-Shinobi War) Sakura x Multi pairings (Saskue, Orochimaru, with mild Kakashi, Gaara, and Neji) MA for mature content.
1. Genesis

A/N: Some characters that should be dead in the manga will make an appearance in this story. And a few facts will be altered from the original plot to suit the following events.

* * *

" _Evil isn't born. Evil is made._ "

 **Prologue - Genesis**

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Why are you doing this?" The blonde Kyuubi vessel pleaded.

His former teammate stared at me with cold, dispassionate, jade eyes. "I have to, Naruto." The female replied. A monotone voice, with none of the loving warmth she once had.

It sent a chill down the blonde ninja's spine, as well as the two men who stood behind him.

"You don't have to do anything! We would have stood beside you! We would have _supported_ you, as a _team_!"

The right corner of the pink-haired kunoichi's lips tugged upward. A cross between a smile and a sneer. "Supported me? …. You were never there when I truly needed you. And now that I am strong enough to stand on my own, you want to lend your aid?"

"Please, Sakura, it isn't too late. We can help you!" Naruto screamed, eyes nearly glassy with moisture.

"Sakura," Kakashi cut in, placing a hand on his blonde student's shoulder. "Consider what you are doing. You could get killed."

"There is no other choice, Kakashi." Her words were unshakeable.

"There is always a choice, Sakura."

"Not with this. There is no going back – and besides, whatever doesn't kill me, will only make me _stronger_."

Kakashi stared at his former student with wide eyes. This wasn't the little Sakura he used to teach, the one who knew right from wrong. The one who always stood for what was honorable and just. The copy-nin tried to search for further words of persuasion but fell short.

When the Kyuubi and the Jonin failed in their attempts, the last man on their side stepped forward.

"Sakura." Uchiha Sasuke's deep baritone voice practically echoed across the forest clearing. "You don't belong with them." The Sharingan wielder stated with such confidence and unyielding clarity that it made his words sound more like a law then a mere statement.

The smile/sneer that played at the edges of the pink kunoichi's rosy lips melted into a vacant expression. She turned around to look at the " _them_ " that the Uchiha heir was referring to.

Her small army of men and women, whose faces were concealed behind white masks. For once, Sakura smiled with genuine fondness as she faced her dutiful followers.

No one in a million years would have foreseen that Haruno Sakura, Konoha's little sweetheart, would ever become the powerful force she was in that moment. Nor would they have envisioned her leading an army of strong, ruthless, analytical killers.

But the looks on their faces as Sakura proved them all wrong was simply _priceless_! This is what they got for doubting her _true_ worth.

Sakura turned around, but not before she wiped the smile off her face. And gazed upon the three men who, once upon a time, meant the world to her. Each face held a kaleidoscope of emotions; hurt, disappointment, and the last one held anger.

She met the dark eyes of the last man, standing in the far right. In a distant memory, just his very presence used to have a significant effect on the Blossom. But now, she felt nothing.

"Pathetic …" the Kunoichi uttered, loud enough for her former teammates to hear.

But before they could do anything, the rosy haired Kunoichi disappeared in a whirl of dark smoke. Her concealed army disappearing behind her.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke stood alone in the wooded clearing.

Each one of them wondering in their minds the very same question: " _When and how did their Sakura get this way?_ "

* * *

And the exact moment that shaped their young Blossom's twisted fate went something like this ….

 _ **Two years ago**_

The war was over. The enemies were defeated. An alliance between all the nations and the hidden villages were reformed to be stronger than ever.

A meeting was held at the Hidden Leaf Village among the Kages to amend and finalize the treaty between their fellow shinobi. In addition, and with much apprehension, they included the Hidden village of Sound as part of their treaty.

Although no one had any fondness for the Sound's leader, the Snake Sannin, it still put the other Kages at ease to know that he was bound by their accord. Which he has to swear an oath to uphold along with them. And should he break the code he faces war from all the other hidden villages.

Each Kage attended the meeting with two or three elite shinobi members at their side. However, the Hokage, had four very special members flanking her side at the circular table, the newly reunited Team Seven and their poker-faced sensei.

The meeting went with complete ease, and even less objections on the legislations before they were passed for signature among each Kage present.

However, during the course of the entire summit, a certain young rosette-haired Kunoichi felt a pair of eyes practically burning into her form. It was a bothersome feeling that one couldn't shake. Like an itch that couldn't be scratched.

Jade eyes discreetly scanned the room, and to the young woman's immense shock, it was the Snake Sannin himself that met her gaze with his golden severe regard.

Sakura faintly gulped, and tried not to show any effect of the pressure she felt under the Snake's leer. All throughout the meeting she pretended to pay close attention to the Tsuchikage as he droned on and on, and sometime bickered with the Raikage.

And yet, that lingering feeling of burning eyes never wavered in their intensity throughout the meeting.

Once the meeting was officially over, some of the Kages joined the Hokage in her office for a more " _social"_ setting. While the others retired for the night to their complimentary guest rooms.

Sakura lingered behind in the now deserted meeting room as she informed her team to go on without her. At the behest of Naruto, he wanted to get dinner and he refused to eat anywhere except at Ichiraku's stand. And after many days and rounds of ramen, Sakura's taste buds needed a break from the noodle based cuisine.

Her thoughts revolved to her team, as she mused. They were _finally_ reunited after many years, many obstacles, and many hardships along the path. And they were all home, and they were at peace. They all had their closure and they could finally move on and focus on the future.

A future they could all share together …

"They will not accept you as an equal." Someone spoke from the entrance doorway to the meeting room.

The Kunoichi whipped around and, with a stunned gaze, saw the legendary Sannin stand there at the door.

Orochimaru stepped further into the room _. It was just her and him_ ; Sakura thought with much dread.

His words sunk into her comprehension and Sakura asked, "Who are you talking about?"

The Snake smirked, showing one of his needle-like fangs. "You _precious_ team, of course."

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"I know more than you think I know, _Sakura-chan_. No matter how much you work hard you will always be the _weakest_ link."

"You saw what I did on the battlefield. I _am_ an equal and I will _never_ stare at their backs again!" The Kunoichi pressed.

"Never? That's a strong word, little blossom. But I am afraid you are living in a fantasy. For you are so easily expendable from their so called ' _team_ '."

Sakura clenched her teeth. "Lies."

"You don't believe me? Even when it is happening as we speak? – Then go to them and see the truth with your own eyes."

Without so much as another thought or word, Sakura made her way out of the meeting room. As she left she barely caught Orochimaru's final words before she descended the spiral staircase.

"If you wish to prove me wrong, I will be here awaiting your epic return."

As soon as she exited the building, Sakura sprinted as fast as she can with the help of her chakra boost.

Within minutes she was at the Ichiraku stand where her teammates said they would be. But instead of going in, Sakura lingered at a distance. And with an unimaginable hurt in her green eyes, she witnessed something which she most dreaded to see.

Oh her teammates were there alright, but there was also that redheaded woman that tagged along with Sasuke when he was a missing-nin. Karin. And the other two men, Suigetsu and Jugo.

But what really twisted the knife further into Sakura's chest was seeing the red-head sit in the seat Sakura has always sat in for many years for as long as she remembered. The seat that was always meant for her, between Naruto and Sasuke.

She always believed that place meant such significant to those two, that no one could ever possibly occupy such a special place reserved only for their pink-haired comrade.

But now she saw the truth. With deep bitterness Sakura realized that special place was _only_ special for _her_ – it could just easily be grabbed by anyone so long as it was convenient. Its significance and memories be damned!

Before she could be discovered by the occupants of the ramen stand, or the people passing by. Sakura departed from the location.

She didn't think, she just simply allowed her feet to take her away, for her mind was too busy trying to process all the mixed emotions she was experiencing.

The young Kunoichi didn't realize she had returned to the same meeting room at the Hokage tower until that familiar nefarious voice jolted her out of her brooding state.

"Are you here to gloat about my wrongness … oh, it appears not." Orochimaru stated before he took in the anguished expression on the pink-haired girl's face. Slowly, the Sannin approached the desolate Kunoichi. "Did your pretty little eyes see what you have been in denial about all this time?" he asked maliciously.

Words couldn't even express a proper reply. So the girl simply nodded, casting her gaze to the ground in shame.

"No need to fret, Sakura-chan. With every bad news there is always good to follow suit." The Snake chuckled.

"What?" Sakura whispered, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Your weakness can be vanquished. All you have to do is make a choice."

Sakura clenched her hands into fists. "What kind of choice?"

"One that cannot be undone once it has been fulfilled." The Sannin replied.

"Tell me!" Sakura shouted.

But it only caused to make the Sound leader further amused. "Such an energetic little blossom, aren't you? – very well, if you wish to know then we shall meet at the outskirts of the village. There is an abandon tower at the Forest of Death. Go there alone at exactly midnight tomorrow."

"How do I know this isn't just one of your fiendish tricks?"

Orochimaru smiled wickedly and walked towards the skittish girl. Sakura held her ground as the Snake Sannin approached her. He leaned forward and met her wide and semi-innocent gaze.

"That is a risk you have to be willing to take. You can always change your mind before then. And if you decide not to show up, then you will forever live in the shadow of your teammates. And always wonder that if you had taken my offer, would you have a chance at a better future? A _brighter_ future? – a future worthy of proper admiration and awe from your superiors and fellow peers."

The Snake Sannin rose to his full height. Very pleased with how the little blossom was tempted by the prospect of a better life.

"You have until tomorrow at midnight to make your choice, Sakura-chan. But I must warn you, I won't be waiting longer than the aforementioned time. So if you do decide to take my offer, and I hope you will, I would appreciate a sense of punctuality."

And with that, the Serpentine-like man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Leaving the rosette Kunoichi alone.

Despite the newly formed treaty with the Hidden Sound Village, everyone knew that Orochimaru was many things. But a reformed man, as he claimed to be, he was most certainly not.

A righteous person wouldn't even consider an offer from such a black-hearted man. The same man that took Sasuke away from them and lead him down the path of darkness and vengeance.

But at the same time, the curiosity was too great. For whatever reason, the Sannin made his offer to Sakura of all people. And a part of her wanted to know why. However, she feared that if she were to hear such an answer then it will only lead her to the side of temptation.

The same temptation that wanted to offer her power beyond her reach.

Power that her fingers were itching to grasp.

Haruno Sakura was never a selfish person. But perhaps that was her mistake. If she had focused more on herself then she could have been much _much_ stronger!

The _real_ question was, should she start being selfish now?


	2. Psyche

" _I'm not looking for my other half, for I'm complete. I'm looking for my other whole._ "

 **Chapter One - Psyche**

* * *

In the short amount of time Sakura was given she tried to prove her logic wrong on what she saw that night. That it was a onetime occurrence. But sadly by the next day, her eyes were suddenly open to all the little hints and clues that showed her that her team didn't really care whether she was with them or not. For them, life went on.

That night, after returning from the Hokage tower, Sakura couldn't sleep as she was plagued by thoughts and paranoias that spawned all her deepest fears and anxieties.

When she finally managed to mentally exhaust herself into a slumber, she couldn't even catch a couple of hours of sleep before she realized she was supposed to be meeting her team for training that morning.

She overslept for a while but she could still make it. However, when she reached the edge of the training ground where her team was meant to assemble, she stopped in her tracks at the edge of the forest. It wasn't just Team 7 that was present. The former team Hebi was there as well.

Sakura grabbed the nearest tree, her head becoming lightheaded, sweat pouring down her back, and her knees nearly buckled. _God, what was wrong with her?_

She was a powerful warrior. She was the Slug Princess's successor. She surpassed all the way to Sannin level. And she was an accomplished, medical-nin. She wasn't that weak, little simpering, fanatic anymore.

And yet, the Blossom couldn't step out of the tree line and into the training ground. Instead, she left.

It was one hell of a rude awakening.

And a little self-reflection was in order. Her mental state was a mess!

* * *

Until noon, the Kunoichi roamed the village without an aim or a destination. She went wherever her feet took her. Her mind was a tad preoccupied at the moment.

She couldn't believe it, but that vile Snake could be right. All the other teams in Konoha practically considered their bond to each of their members sacred. Except her own team. They left and returned, pursued their own interests and excelled beyond anyone's expectations.

And yet, when the rosette haired young woman reflected on her own growth, it felt … lacking. Like she was the only one who didn't put in the effort. But she did! she _really_ did!

But when it was compared to what other people achieved, her work was practically insignificant.

In that moment it was like her badges of pride were stripped from her. And she realized that what she really desired was the recognition from her team; that she was too valuable to replace.

"Sakura-chan!" The Blossom heard the all too familiar voice calling out to her.

But when she turned around, she felt like someone poured ice water over her head. Standing a yard away from her was Naruto, whom she hoped was alone, but unfortunately he was with her team members _and_ Sasuke's former team Hebi.

Sakura mustered the best form of a smile she could. "Hey." She greeted, but it was absent all her usual enthusiasm.

"We missed you at training this morning. What happened?" Naruto inquired with an unwary tilt of his head.

"Sorry I couldn't make it. I had … important errands to run." The Kunoichi lied.

"I see. Well, we were going for lunch. Want to join us?" The blonde smiled.

The pink-haired young woman was about to answer when the female member of team Hebi suddenly harped. "I am starving, Sasuke-kun!"

 _God, it was like nails on a fucking chalkboard!_ Sakura didn't remember the red-head's voice being _that_ annoying. And whatever shred of appetite the young Blossom had practically vanished in that second.

"Are you alright, Sakura? You look a little pale." Kakashi spoke with a hint of worry.

He was about approach the rose-haired Kunoichi when she took a step back. "I'm f-fine." She replied in a clipped tone. "I just remembered I had other things to do. I won't be able to join you. I should go."

"Wait! Sakura-chan!" The Kyuubi vessel cried after his teammate. But the girl had already leapt on the roof of the nearest building and took off sprinting.

"That chick is weird." Suigetsu muttered.

"You don't even _know_ her!" Naruto fired back.

The sword wielder flustered at the blonde's sudden defensiveness over his teammate. "Err … I meant that she is _acting_ weird. Like she didn't want to be around you guys."

The anger in Naruto instantly fizzled as he stared in the direction his pink-haired team member disappeared to. "Or maybe she really had something important to do. She is a busy girl. She wouldn't leave us if it wasn't important. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha heir remained silent.

* * *

If there was one thing the rosette haired Kunoichi was good at beside her chakra control, was the ability to conceal her presence completely and linger within the shadows.

Team 7 may have seen the Blossom depart from them, but that was actually a shadow clone. The _real_ Sakura hid on that roof and switched with the clone.

A small part of the young Kunoichi was pleased that at the very least, Naruto was able to stand up for her when anyone spoke ill about her when she wasn't around. But a larger part of the Blossom hurt over the fact that he immediately made excuses about her odd behavior. Passing it off as something that can easily be overlooked.

Of all people, Naruto would have been the one Sakura would have counted on to know her best. They have known each other for years! She spent more time with him than she did with Ino. She thought that Naruto and her were best friends.

But it seems that was another illusion the young rose-haired girl concocted in her head.

Sakura slumped down the wall, eyes staring up into the sky but not really seeing anything. Mind too dazed to clutch at a single thought.

"Have I been lying to myself all this time?" Sakura whispered to herself.

* * *

Her sense of moral practically screamed for her to not go through with this.

Sakura had one foot in the door and the other foot out, ready to change her mind. But if she had to go against this decision, she had to do it now. For there was a possibility she couldn't go back once she completely stepped through those doors.

The Haruno Sakura that she knew, the girl that the entire village knew, wouldn't even consider this. Heck, she wouldn't even make the effort nor the risk to travel all this distance, beyond the village walls, to this dark and deserted place.

But unfortunately as the day went on, and as Sakura tailed her team, she witnessed that her absence went on with utter thoughtlessness. She realized that this needs to change.

And perhaps, in order to really accomplish that one must be willing to take risks. After all, isn't that what Naruto and Sasuke did? To put their lives on the constant brink of instability in order to better themselves?

And although Sakura was grateful for Tsunade's tutelage. Time and time again, the Blossom realized that her mentor didn't push her as far as she hoped. There was always something holding the blonde woman back from pressuring her apprentice to go further. And back then Sakura didn't notice such a minuscule point, but now, upon a second thought she realized that she felt cheated out of her training.

And how many times was the Blossom going to get _screwed over_ before she finally said 'no more!'

Well, apparently today she was going to find out.

She took a deep breath and braced her nerves as she treaded further into the building. Not even for a second did she let her guard down.

Sakura ventured into a long passageway that entered into a very large room with high ceilings and a balcony-like observation deck. As memories flooded into her mind she remembered that this was the stadium where they had their first failed attempt at their Chunin exams. This was where Naruto proved he was _finally_ done being Konoha's biggest loser. And this was also where Sasuke _barely_ managed to win with Kakashi sprinting to his aid at the last moment.

And who was there for Sakura during _her_ fight? No one. And after all that effort, she still lost.

She was angry. She was deceived. Her whole time training, studying, and preparing for that exam was completely wasted!

Sakura froze. She felt a presence other than her own in the deserted room.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to notice me while I gazed at your daydreaming form." She looked around and spotted Orochimaru standing on the balcony above, appearing more relaxed that he should be.

"I was not _daydreaming_!" The Kunoichi scorned.

The Snake Sannin waved his hand casually. "Well, no matter. As I am assuming you came here tonight because you finally reached a decision?"

The rose-haired girl's features morphed from fierce with ire to tame and passive in a split second as the moment she had been thinking about all day, and yesterday, boiled down to this very predicament.

The Blossom wrapped her arms around her torso and very softly spoke. "I won't betray my village."

The snake's eyes flashed. "That will not even be considered, Sakura-chan. I signed a treaty yesterday if you recall. It would be entirely inconvenient if I had the other hidden villages after my head no sooner had I sworn an oath."

Sakura clenched her hands tightly. "I will not stain my hands with the blood of innocents."

"My my, Sakura-chan, what kind of person do you take me for?"

"A _monster_! No one could easily forget all the brutal experiments you committed on thousands of innocent victims for your pursuit of immortality!"

"I assure you, Sakura-chan, not all those people were blameless sufferers. You would be surprised how many murders and rapists met their end on my autopsy table." Orochimaru snickered.

A cold chill ran down the rosette young woman's spine. "That still doesn't make you any better than them."

The Sannin smiled at the girl before him as he gazed down at her with his slit-golden, calculative, eyes. "I see you are attempting to compromise – Does this mean you are accepting my offer?"

The Blossom was silent for a while until Orochimaru suddenly asked. "What is it do you hope to achieve from this, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek as she considered her answer. "I only want one thing."

"And that is ….?"

"I want to prove my worth." The Kunoichi warily uttered.

"No."

She blinked. "No?"

The Sannin disappeared suddenly from the balcony, only to reappear a few yards away from the young woman. "You don't want to _just_ prove your worth – You want to hurt them, emotionally and mentally, for all they put you through. You want to make them all see how they took you for granted."

"But I .."

"Don't even _dare_ to deny it." His serpentine eyes glittered dangerously.

In that moment Sakura realized just exactly who she was conversing with and just how dangerous he could be. And worst of all, she was alone with him.

But even worse, he was absolutely right!

She felt hurt and betrayed and it was only fair that they get a taste of what they did in return.

The Kunoichi met the Sannin's eyes. His aura of maliciousness could practically rival the foulest evil in the world. " _If_ I agree to your offer, then there are some conditions."

"By all means …." Orochimaru waved his hand, signaling for her to proceed.

"I will not put my friends in danger. I will not betray my village. And I will not kill innocent people to further your own personal agenda."

Orochimaru smiled. "I believe that I can come to terms with those conditions." He slightly leaned forward. "Does that mean you accept?"

"Yes." Sakura answered through clenched teeth.

"Splendid. Then we can start our work tonight." The snake suddenly declared.

"What?! You m-mean right now?"

"Why not? We are alone, we have this place all to ourselves. And we will not be disturbed. Do you have any mission assignments tomorrow?" Orochimaru spoke so fast while he tapped his fingers together.

"N-no … No missions tomorrow." The Blossom replied.

"Good. And I suggest you take your name off the mission roster – With the kind of training we will be going through, I want your entire time and focus on our work and nothing else. From now on, Sakura-chan, _this_ …" The Sannin waved his pale hand between himself and the Blossom. " … is your only priority."

The rosette nodded warily. "What will we be doing tonight?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sakura-chan. We will be conducting a mental reconstruction exercise." The snake-like man stated as he rolled back the sleeve of his shirt to his elbow, revealing the tattooed seal marks on his arm.

Steeling her nerves Sakura lifted her chin and prepared herself. "What do I have to do?"

"You need to tear down all the mental walls you constructed to shield your mind. I seem to recall the Yamanaka girl attempting to invade your mind with her clan's special technique. However, you successfully pushed her out." The Sannin explained.

Sakura's jade eyes widened as she remembered that exact moment. Ino couldn't invade her mind with the mind-body-switch technique because there was already another presence occupied within the rose-haired Kunoichi's mind. Her _Inner Sakura_.

Orochimaru witnessed the realization dawning on the girl. "Yes." He confirmed. "That 'entity' you created to curb your most … _passionate_ emotions; jealousy, rebellion, and the most potent of all … _anger_. In order for you to reach the maximum drive, you need all the motivation those feelings can fuel."

"Even Ino couldn't take over my _Inner_ me. How are you going to be able to do that?"

"Unlike the Yamanaka clan's special technique, I have another one that is much stronger. Get ready, Sakura-chan – this will be most unpleasant." The Sannin bit into his thumb and used the blood to run across the markings on his arm. He then lifted his hand, the one with the tattoos, and directed his palm toward the Kunoichi's forehead.

Reflexively, Sakura closed her eyes the moment his fingers touched her forehead. And in a split second she was transported into a dark scenery. She stood there alone and surveyed all around her. Suddenly, there was a figure walking in her direction. As the figure got closer, Sakura realized that the 'figure' was _her_. Only it looked more transparent. And this manifestation had eyes that were sharper and fiercer than her own.

Sakura instantly knew this was her "Inner Sakura". And as though the figure could hear her thoughts, she smiled. Which made the real Sakura more flustered.

"Of course I can read your thoughts, since I am technically _you_." The figure answered.

"This is so … weird." Sakura uttered.

The figure smirked. "I know. It's like looking at a reflection of yourself, but the reflection is a distorted mirror – Some would actually accuse you of being bipolar. If only they knew."

"Except I don't exactly display my extremely impulsive emotions into the real world." Sakura pressed her lips into a thin line.

The figure scoffed. "Exactly, you simply created a completely separate version of you in your own head and chose to have her lash out within your psyche instead!"

Sakura could see the anger within the figure's eyes. The type of anger she never allowed herself to experience. The type of anger she saw everyone around her express, especially her team members. And that type of anger led them to attain the level of strength she wanted to achieve.

"I would hate to break this heartwarming encounter, but I do not have all day to observe a girl talking to herself." A smooth as silk voice declared.

Both Sakuras looked to the side and saw a giant anaconda emerge from the blackish ground. It opened its enormous mouth and something was pushed out from its throat. The mass suddenly took the form of the Sannin while the large snake behind him fizzled away like a mirage.

Orochimaru slowly approached the figure of Inner Sakura. And he placed his pale hand upon her cheek. The figure flinched but did not move away from the touch.

"What are you _doing_ to her?" The real Sakura demanded.

"You and this 'entity' are formerly two halves of one person. And I shall make you whole again." His other hand suddenly reached out and grabbed the real Sakura by the throat.

Sakura tried to fight back. It was survival instincts.

"Don't resist it!" The figure spoke.

"W-what?" The Kunoichi could barely speak as her throat was constricted by the large hand.

"This will make us stronger! You won't have anything holding you back. Not even _me_. We were never meant to be separated. _He_ .." The figure tilted her head towards Orochimaru. " … will make us into a complete mind."

"B-but .. but … you will disappear …" The Kunoichi wheezed out.

"Silly girl, I will always be a part of you. Except it will be in the way it was always meant to be. _Don't fight it, Sakura!_ " The figure practically roared, her voice booming through the black void.

Sakura relaxed her muscles, ceasing her attempts to fight against Orochimaru's strong grip.

The snake Sannin smiled in a way that showed his fangs. "Good girl." He expressed before he savagely pulled forth Inner and real Sakura closer as they forcibly began to fuse into each other.

The real Sakura began to scream as sparks began to fly from where she was being pressed into her Inner-self. Her Inner Sakura, however, refrained from screaming and instead clenched her teeth as she withstood the pain.

For a split moment, Sakura realized that her Inner Sakura was much stronger than even herself. While she found the process to be very painful to the point that she screamed until her throat was sore. Her Inner self did not give into her weakness.

Before the Blossom could even think of anything else, the sparks suddenly turned into a loud, crackling flash of white blare that consumed the entire darkness around them. To the point that the whole space seemed to be drowning in light.

Sakura opened her eyes with a jolt, like being awoken from a frightful nightmare. Sweat dripping down her temples and neck. She was back in the abandon tower. With Orochimaru standing directly in front of her, still holding his hand to her head.

The Sannin slowly lowered his hand and released a small sigh. He gazed down at the Blossom and a large smile stretched across his thin, pale lips.

"Now the _real_ training shall begin." Orochimaru declared as he laughed a slow sinister chuckle.

 _ **To be continued …**_


End file.
